1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is related to a connector housing with heat dissipation structure, and more particularly, to a connector housing with heat dissipation structure adapted to a Quad Small Form-factor Pluggable Plus.
2. Description of Related Art
Transceivers are utilized to interconnect circuit cards of communication links and other electronic modules or assemblies. Various international and industry standards define the type of connectors used to connect computers to external communication devices, such as modems, network connectors, and other transceivers. A well-known type of transceiver module developed by an industry consortium and known as a Gigabit Connector Converter (GBIC) provides a connection between a computer and an Ethernet, Fiber Channel, or another data communication environment.
It is desirable to miniaturize transceivers in order to increase the port density at a network connection (at switch boxes, cabling patch panels, wiring closets, computer I/O, etc.). Quad small form-factor pluggable plus (QSFP+) transceiver modules were developed to meet this need. QSFP+ transceivers are less than one half the size of a GBIC transceiver, allowing higher aggregated data throughput in a communication system.
The traditional Quad small form-factor pluggable plus transceiver module has a heat dissipation unit disposed on the housing. The heat dissipation unit is fixed to the connector housing by means of a locking member with horizontal or vertical engaged structure. However, the traditional heat dissipation unit engages with an opening of the connector housing by the locking member, and the EMI shielding effects is decreased due to the opening. Moreover, the structure strength of the traditional locking member is weak, so the locking member is detached and damages easily.
In summary, the inventor of this instant disclosure has contributed to research and developed a new connector housing with a heat dissipation structure of the instant disclosure to overcome the abovementioned drawbacks.